Used
by carmpietri
Summary: Satoshi learns the truth about his parents and how he came in Hiwatari's care.


"You killed them."

Hiwatari looked up from his desk at his son. He clasped his hands together and said, "Whom?"

"You know very damn well 'whom.' Or have you killed so many that you can't remember?" Satoshi accused bitterly.

"Satoshi…." Hiwatari said condescendingly. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"You're a murderer."

Hiwatari leaned back in his chair, staring at his son, studying him with an unwavering gaze. Satoshi held that gaze, though doing so was unpleasant. After a minute he squirmed, uncomfortable, and Hiwatari closed his eyes, resigning himself to a sigh.

"What makes you say that?" Hiwatari finally asked.

"As soon as my mother found out she was having a boy, my father disappeared. You told me he died 15 years ago, older than I am by a year. It would be impossible for that to be true because as soon as I was born, he signed me over to you. I checked on my mother as well. She died giving birth, as far as anyone can tell of natural causes, though they couldn't find a reason."

Hiwatari nodded. "I know. It must have been the drugs used for pain."

"You witnessed me being born." Satoshi paused, studying Hiwatari's reaction. "It would've been easy to kill her. You have some degree in chemistry, don't you? Chemistry and biology, I believe."

Hiwatari smirked.

"You were put into the will right after my mother died. Who could have put you there?" Satoshi pressed.

Hiwatari sighed. "You should know the system better than that, Satoshi. Your parents are the only ones that could alter it. It couldn't have been altered after their deaths."

"Yet somehow you managed it, didn't you? You took the identity of my father. You look alike; I've seen pictures and paintings. He disappeared and then re-appeared just long enough to sign me over to you. I checked with old family friends; you were not among them at any gathering. I doubt my parents even knew you."

Hiwatari pursed his lips. "I haven't done anything, Satoshi. Your father wanted me to take you in. What could I do? On a salary like mine having a child is a huge burden-"

"Except I live by myself and get my own paycheck. All you do is harass me and Daisuke Niwa." Satoshi glared. "You killed them, stop pretending you're innocent. I know you've got no objection to blackmail, fraud, or lying. So why not add murder to the list?"

Hiwatari stood up quickly, going to yell, but he seemed to think better of it. He coughed, and said "Don't make it sound petty. It was an 'assassination.'"

Satoshi's skin prickled. He'd known, but hearing it was somehow unnerving.

"I wanted custody of you, obviously so I could be the one to catch Dark. You're an independent agent, Satoshi. The history books will give the superior's name…and since you're not registered…."

Satoshi's mouth parted.

"I must congratulate you on your findings, Satoshi. I thought that someone someday would catch me, if I didn't let it slip somehow, but for it to be you…. You've made me proud; it was a good investment after all."

Hiwatari moved behind Satoshi, and while Satoshi didn't want Hiwatari behind him, Satoshi was too stunned to move. His parents had been killed…just so a man could see his name in the paper! Further his career! Unbelievable! Unforgivable!

He decided that he would turn Hiwatari in to the police. If he presented enough evidence they'd arrest him. There would be a scandal, of course, but he could get him arrested. He'd probably have to take over the police force, then. That was all fine. He could do it, had been doing it for years.

He'd re-take the Hikari name, he decided with a sour attitude. While he didn't like being associated with the family curse, it was still his family, and he'd rather associate himself with his proper family than a murderer.

Without warning, a necklace came into Satoshi's view. He started and ducked, but it still landed on his chest. He had learned that long ago what Hiwatari was capable of and that necklace didn't look like a mere trinket.

He grabbed it before he thought it could have any affect, and tried to take it off, but he found that it had vanished in his hand.

He stared at where it had been, slightly horrified.

"What….what did you do?" he asked worried.

Hiwatari walked back to his desk and sat in his chair, leaning back.

"You were saying?" He had a smile playing on his lips and his eyes were glazed.

Satoshi opened his mouth, but said nothing. He couldn't! His voice wouldn't work!

He looked at his 'father' with wide eyes. Hiwatari chuckled. "I'm sorry, Satoshi, but I can't have you telling anyone. It's a charm, of course, to keep the secret with you. You can't say or write or otherwise communicate what you just said to me."

Satoshi felt his stomach drop out of him. He rationalized that it wouldn't be any different from before, when he suspected but hadn't told anyone, but the lose of the freedom to do so ate at him. He felt like he was being controlled, used. He didn't like it.

"The seal?" Satoshi finally asked, thinking he'd be able to break it.

"Mine to break."

Hiwatari smiled. "Now run along; you have a thief to catch."

Someone was laughing.


End file.
